Questions From the heart
by Lady Moon Dragon
Summary: Howl's life has changed ever since sophie has entered. But someone is out for revenge, and sophie is the target! What will Howl do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Lady moon dragon. This is my first H.M.C fanfic, so please read and review. I fell in love with the movie, and thought, what if? Oh, and I don't own Howl's moving castle, Miyazaki does. Onward with the story!

Chapter 1: A somewhat ordinary day

Morning. Already, the inhabitants of this particular "house were already awake. Then shouts were heard; follow by the sound of something breaking. The yells were suddenly stopped by someone yelling, "Howl, behave! Suddenly there was an explosion sound coming from the castle. The inhabitants of the house ran outside, covered in soot.

"Calcifer!" yelled Howl. "Why did you do that!"

"I sneezed, you wizard!" the fire demon yelled. "And besides, why were you and Sophie arguing?" "Because Sophie wanted to clean my bathroom again!"

"Um, talking about Sophie, were is she?" asked Markl. This question was followed by several minutes of anguishing search until….

"Howl! She's over here!" yelled both Calcifer and Markl. When Howl found them, Markl was helping Sophie get up, who was covered in soot.

"Sophie!" Howl yelled as he ran towards her. " Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped the soot away from her face with his hands.

"I'm fine Howl, but where did all this soot come from? It's going to take a long time to clean!"

"That's the least of importance. The important part is that your safe, Sophie" he said as he leaned to kiss her.

"I'm glad you listened to me Howl, when I said I was too tired to make the castle fly today," Calcifer said, interrupting Howl from kissing Sophie. "Imagine if Sophie had fallen!"

"Calcifer, don't say things like that!" Makl said. He had hidden behind one of the fallen objects, but had emerged when Calcifer interrupted.

"Well, it might have happened," Calcifer huffed. "I'm going back inside, those clouds look like rain clouds. As he finished saying this, it began to rain.

"Ah! I hate the rain!" yelled Calcifer as he headed back inside, not hearing Sophie, Howl, and Markl laugh as they went back inside the castle.


	2. Chp 2: In which something happens to So

Chapter 2: In which something happens to Sophie.

After the rain had stopped, which took 4 hours, the skies cleared up, revealing a beautiful evening. Sophie, who had started cleaning the minute she went inside, finally sat down, exhausted.

"Sophie, are you okay?" asked Howl. He had been sent to clean his bedroom, and bathroom, but Sophie knew he probably hid in his garden, studying new spells. Markl had not been so lucky. He had been asked to clean by a pleading Sophie, but had now regretted it, since the amount of soot was huge.

"Ah my dear Sophie, what would I do without you? I would die a slow, painful death alone, never to see your beautiful smile or face again. No one shall touch or harm you while I live." As Howl said this, he waltzed Sophie around the now clean living room, while an amused Calcifer watched.

"Now Howl, really, you must stop saying this nonsense," she said as he spun her around. When he stopped, she looked up into his blue eyes. He has the most extordinary eyes, she thought, as she started to lose herself in his eyes.

"Why do you think I am saying nonsense, when it's coming from my heart?" he said with such a sincere look, it make Sophie nearly cry. But her thoughts were interrupted when Markl got closer to her and said, "Um, Sophie, I'm kinda hungry, and there's one problem, we ran out of food."

"Markl's right Sophie, we are out of food," said Howl as he took his head out of one of its cupboards. "Besides" he said as he put his hands on the top of the chair Sophie was sitting on, "I'm hungry, and all that cleaning made me hungry."

"Howl, you cleaned!" asked Sophie surprised. "I thought you were hiding in the garden! I'd never thought you would really clean!"

"Anything to please you," he whispered into her ear, making Sophie shudder with delight.

"Or in other words, he feels guilty for the fight earlier," said Calcifer, peaking from his logs in front of Sophie. "Sorry for all the soot. It got up my nose when Howl backed up against my chimney."

"What! There's soot on my shirt? Where, where?" Howl asked as he twisted and turned, trying to find it.

"Howl, don't be silly, it will come out with a wash," she said as she tried to comfort him.

"You're right, besides are you going to start on dinner soon, because I'm hungry." Ever since Sophie joined Howl's castle, she got better at cooking (with Howl's help of course).

"I'm going to have to go shopping if we want to eat soon," she said as Howl was nuzzling against her neck.

"Come back safely, okay?" Howl said as ten minutes later, Sophie was at the door, a basket in a hand, the other holding Markl's hand.

"I'll be fine, and besides, I have Markl with me. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Still, be careful," he said as he gave her his pendent. "I'll know if anything happens to both of you. Besides, you can never be too careful." The war was nearly over, but there was a bombing once in a while.

"Stand by" Markl said as he turned the doorknob. Once both of them were gone, Howl went back to work, thinking of Sophie.

Sophie and Markl found themselves in Market Chirping. Things were peaceful now, but Sophie couldn't wonder if she would ever live peacefully. The thought of going back, and living an ordinary life made her laugh. "What's so funny Sophie?" Markl asked as the stood in front of the fish stand.

"Nothing in particular, just thinking about how life has turned upside down ever since I meet Howl," she said with a smile, remembering what had happen a month earlier. Markl interrupted her thoughts, to say that he thought someone was following them. But when Sophie looked at where Markl pointed, no one was there.

Sophie's POV

After looking where Markl was pointing, and finding no one there, I told Markl to be on the look out. But as we finished shopping, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was following us. Heading back, I relaxed, not noticing the stalker getting closer, and closer. All of a sudden, Markl pulled on my dress.

"They're coming closer" Markl said, a trace of fear in his voice.

"If anything happens to me, run back to the castle and tell Howl." No sooner had I said this, two people walked out of the shadows, right behind us.

"Run," I whispered to Markl, who refused to move. Taking my hand, Markl started to run, dragging me behind him. I looked back, then realized I shouldn't have. A third person had joined them, pulling out a deadly looking knife.

"Markl, let's split up. We meet back at Howl's castle."

"No, if Howl ever finds out I left you behind, he won't forgive me."

"But Howl needs to know what happened to me. He might never find out or find me. Besides, I don't think they want you they want me instead."

"Sophie, good luck. I'll be back soon with Howl, I promise. But still… I don't want to leave you."

"Markl, you have to do this. Tell Howl I love him very much. Now, run!" As I said this, I shoved Markl the other way, before running the other way, to distract them from Markl. Their shouting of "Leave him behind, _he_ only wants her" reassured me that Markl would reach Howl. Soon, I ran into a dead end.

"What do you want from me, I have no money." Trying to act brave while Howl arrived, I failed to notice that one of them sneaked behind me, placing a handkerchief to my nose. After several moments of struggle, I stopped, the drug taking effect. As I slowly lost conscious, I heard one of them say, "Too bad she's pretty. But you know, what he wants is what he gets." As darkness came over me, I hoped Markl reached Howl by now. As everything became dark, the last thing I remember was thinking of Howl, and his beautiful blue eyes.

So what do you think? Please, please review, or I won't post the third chapter. Thank you for reading, Lady moon dragon.


	3. Chapter 3 In which Howl finds out

Thank you to Infintis, Kristen, and Aerith 21! Your reviews are all too kind! This chapter is dedicated to you three. Thank you!

Chapter 3: In which Howl finds out

Markl ran as hard as he could back to the castle, even though his lungs were in fire, and he could hardly breath. But he knew he had to tell Howl. Rushing to the door, he burst it open. As he closed it, he heard a crash sound. Going up the stairs, he stopped. Howl was looking at a cup, which had broken.

"Howl?" Markl said, trying to distract Howl.

"So, they did take her," said Howl in a choked voice. Standing up, he rushed towards the door, flung it open, and ran outside shouting "Sophie!" His shootings woke up Calcifer who asked, "What happened, and where's Sophie? She's late!"

"They took her," Markl said, looking at Howl through the open door. Running outside, he saw Howl on his knees, looking up. When Markl saw him, Howl looked down at him, his tear-stained face.

Hoping to distract him, Markl asked, "How did you know?"

"Remember the pendant I gave her? When they got her, I felt her pain." Standing up, he said, "Show me where they kidnap her." Markl lead him to the place. After ten minutes of absolute silence, they reached the spot. Searching, and finding nothing, he picked up the basket and started heading back when he saw the handkerchief. Sniffing it, he threw it down. "Markl," Howl said, yelling over his shoulder.

"Coming Howl, what's the matter?"

"They drugged her. You weren't with her were you?' he said as he glared down at Markl.

"She wanted me to tell you! But now, we have to go and rescue her!"

"You're right, come one back to the castle for Calcifer." Both ran back as fast as they could, Sophie on both of their minds.

"Howl, what's going on? Markl said Sophie got kidnapped. Is she really gone?" With questions is how Calcifer greeted Markl and Howl as they entered. Markl ran for his cloak, while Howl started putting some items in a sac. After ten minutes, both came and looked at Calcifer.

"Coming Calcifer?"

"Where to?"

"Why to go and rescue Lady Sophie," he said with a bitter smile. After locking the castle door, the three turned to face the horizon.

"Do you have an idea where she might be?" asked Calcifer as Howl smirked.

"I take that for a yes. But how do we get there?" As Markl turned around, he stopped. Howl was in bird form, Calcifer at his shoulder.

"Come on Markl, the sooner we find Sophie, the better!" As Calcifer finished saying this, Howl rushed forward, grabbed Markl, and took off in the night sky, with Calcifer's shouting of "Howl, slow down or I'm going to die!"

Prince Justin was thinking again about _her_. Even if it had been only a month, it felt like years. After Sophie had rescued him, he came back to his kingdom. The war had stopped, but Prince Justin's desire for Sophie hadn't. His life was not so carefree any more. There was all these rules, lessons, keeping him from visiting Sophie. He knew she now lived with Howl, but he couldn't help but worry. Some of the rumors said he stole the hearts of young, beautiful girls. He was wondering if she was okay, when suddenly, the doors were flung open, interrupting his thoughts. Next thing he knew, he was being held by the neck, and looking into a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Prince, are you okay? He just came in here, demanding to see you." A servant said, followed by two guards.

"I'm okay, my friend here is just too excited. Right Howl?" Justin said as Howl put him down. But as soon as the servant and the guards left, Howl picked him up again.

"What did you do with here? Why did you take her from me?"

"Howl, put the prince down," said Markl, coming out from Howl's shadow.

"I don't think he knows what you are talking about Howl. " Calcifer said, from Markl's shoulder. Howl put down Justin, who immediately asked," What happened to Sophie?"

"What? You don't know what happened? Where is she? Where are you hiding her?" Howl started looking for Sophie around the room. But as Howl was going to search the desk, Justin stopped him. He knew if Howl were to look through the papers, he would find a detailed drawing of Sophie.

"I don't know where Sophie is, because I don't have her."

"What would one expect one from a turnip head?" Howl mummerd as he sat down.

"Well, this is a waste of time. But who else would have her?" asked Markl while pacing the room.

"Someone who wants revenge on Howl perhaps?" suggested Calcifer from Markl's shoulder.

"Maybe she ran away. Did you make her suffer?" As soon as the prince said this, he found himself from the floor.

"Listen up turnip head! I would never make her suffer! And she didn't run away. She got kidnapped by someone!"

"How are you sure?" the prince asked, a little anxious now. If Sophie got hurt, he would personally take fault for not taking care of her when he could have.

"Markl said three men were chasing them when they went shopping." Howl answered stiffly from the window seat he just sat at.

"Why was she alone?"

"She wasn't alone, she had me with her!"

"Sure, a little kid is going to help her! Why did you leave her alone?"

"She wanted me to go and tell Howl!"

"This _is _a waste of time, Sophie isn't here, yet she's in danger." As Howl said this, he got up, and placed a hand in Markl's head. "Its okay Markl, I'm not blaming you. Turnip head, he's only ten years old, for Pete's sake, he couldn't have done much! See you around."

"Howl!"

"Yeah?" he said as he paused at the door. "As soon as you find Sophie, bring her here. She's much better off with me than you, who can't even protect her." Striding towards him, Howl said, "You think she would like to live a stuffy, rule filled life? You can't keep her in a room, making her sew, or paint or whatever "real ladies" do. She loves to move around, and visit different places. Besides, she's part of my family, and I can't let you take her away." Finishing, Howl walked outside the doors, Markl and Calcifer following him, leaving the prince to think about Sophie, and the way Howl had said she was part of his family.

"I can't stand him, he was much better off being a scarecrow. Sophie shouldn't have broken his spell." Howl said once outside the prince's office.

"Sophie didn't know he was under a spell. Besides, she chose you, don't worry about the prince."

"You're right. But since when did you get so wise Markl?" Howl asked, looking down on him with surprise.

"Well, Sophie would tell me stuff like this." Markl said. After a moment, he added "I miss her a lot.'

"So do I," Howl said, thinking about Sophie. A servant running towards them stopped the trio.

"The prince would like to tell you, your welcomed to stay here for the night. Please follow me."

"Should we accept Turnip's head's offer?" Howl said, consulting with Markl and Calcifer.

"Why not? I think he is only trying to help us." Markl suggested

"I think he wants to drug me so he can go and save Sophie."

"Howl he wouldn't do anything like that."

"That turnip head would do anything to have Sophie to himself."

"Are you jealous Howl? Why? After all, Turnip doesn't have your powers, or courage," added Calcifer. "Besides, how many people swallow a star and live to tell about it?"

"True, I made you into a powerful fire demon, huh Calcifer?"

"Yep, so I think we should accept his offer. Young Markl might be tired. And besides, I'm hungry."

"_Are_ you hungry Markl? But we do need to continue looking for Sophie."

"Sophie won't move from where she is, and I don't think it would do us good if you fainted in the middle of the air." Calcifer said.

"Fine, I'll go tell turnip head we're staying for the night." As Howl stormed off, Markl and Calcifer looked at each other.

"This could be fun, if the prince and Howl don't kill themselves first," said Calcifer darkly. But after looking at Markl, both of them started laughing at the idea. Running after Howl, Markl hoped that Calcifer was lying. Sadly to say, he probably wasn't.

So what do you think? Please review, and say what you think. Sorry if it's very gloomy. Thank you for reviewing,

Lady moon dragon.


	4. Chp 4:In which Howl takes a trip down me

So, the fourth chapter is here! Infinits, Aerith 21, and Kristen get cookies for being the first to review, and for continuing reading my story, thank you! Also, thank you Dark wolf 88, Tadsgirl, and Mevneriel for reviewing, you three also get cookies! Onward with the story.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Howl's moving castle, Mr.Miyazaki does!

Chapter 4: In which Howl takes a trip down memory lane

The few light beams going through the door woke Sophie up. Rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes with her sleeve, she stands up, going to the only window. Looking outside she gasped. The sky was filled with stars, the streets filled with their light. Looking at the stars, she swallowed a lump lodge in her throat. 'Howl' was on her mind. As she thought of him, her thoughts were interrupted when someone opened the flap at her door, pushed a tray, and walked away. After eating, she went back to her position by the window, staring outside.

She saw a shooting star hitting the ground, making her remember the way she found him when he needed her the most. The way he woke up asking, "Why does my chest feel so heavy?" Smiling, Sophie remembered she had said, " A heart is a heavy burden. A tear slid down her face, as she remembered Howl. Howl, please come for me, she thought as another shooting star followed the first.

He was dreaming. In his dream, Sophie stood by a window, crying as many stars fell to the ground. Lifting her tear-stained face, she whispered "Howl" making him wake up immediately while shouting, "Sophie! Don't go!" After ten minutes of silently crying, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said, hoping it was Markl. It was.

Markl's POV

After hearing Master Howl's shouting, I thought it would be best if I went to his room, or the prince might find the hallways covered with green, sticky sap. "Come on Calcifer, let's go and see if Master Howl is okay." Ignoring Calcifer's sleepy protest, I closed the door, and knocked on Howl's door. After a couple of seconds, and Master Howl's yell of "Come in" I entered his dark room, closing the few light behind me.

" Master Howl, are you okay? You started yelling Sophie's name out loud all of a sudden."

"It's a little late to start feeling guilty Howl. Besides, what was your dream about?" asked Calcifer as he stifled a yawn after his questions.

"She was in a cell, looking outside at the stars" Howl said from the window seat. "Why did they take her? She's innocent. She never did anything wrong." As Howl thought on this, he remembered something he told her a long time ago.

Flashback

"Howl, what are you doing outside? You might catch a cold, and then you know how you get, you start demanding for things. Howl?" Sophie said as she moved closer to him. But Howl suddenly pulled her down, making her laugh. "Howl, what are you doing?"

"Star gazing, why?" he said as he looked down at her, a soft look on his face.

"Did you hear what I said? You might catch a…" But before Sophie could say anything, Howl moved closer to her and said, " If I catch a cold, you'll be my cure, right?" Howl who didn't notice Sophie blushing, but now did said "Are you okay?" Before Sophie could ay anything Howl hugged her. "Its okay, if you get sick, I'll watch out for you. After all you are my greatest treasure. Um, Sophie, your face is as red as a tomato, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just what you say."

"Why? Because its true?" Howl said, as he looked down at her with his blue eyes, while pulling her near him.

"Howl?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he continued to look with a soft look in his eyes. But before Sophie could finish, she found Howl's warm lips on top of hers. After ten minutes, Howl pulled away. "Don't forget I love you," he said softly, cradling Sophie in his lap.

End flashback

"Howl, are you there? Markl, go get a bucket of water, we might need to wake him up."

"I'm fine, don't listen to him Markl." As Master Howl woke up from his trance, he seemed a little sadder. "Sophie" he murmured, as if saying her name would bring her back.

"How are we going to find her? She can be anywhere."

"Thank you for the kind words of consideration Calcifer. You have to let Master Howl think. Surely he has a trick up his sleeve."

"That's it! Her pendant!" Master Howl suddenly said, as he jumped from the seat. "We'll track her by the pendant! You're a genius Markl! Why didn't I think of it earlier?"

"Howl, you have to get some sleep, or we won't be able to fly out of here tomorrow." With a yawn, Master Howl dismissed Calcifer and me, back to our room. " I hope he actually does get some sleep," I whispered to Calcifer as we closed the door to our room, leaving Master Howl to think of Sophie all night long.

Thanks for reading. Chapter five is up soon. Please review, and tell me what you think of it. This is lady moon dragon.


	5. Chap 5: In which Howl recives a suprise

Thank you for the reviews cadius-lupus full moon, and tadsgirl

Aerith21: Thank you! I wanted fluff!

Darkwolf 88: He probably will, you'll see why later! Thank you to my other reviewer, DeAth-TeNShI.

Can anyone tell me which colors go with which places? (The little wheel at the door)

" speaking"

'thinking'

Chapter 5: In which Howl receives a surprise

A loud noise shook the windows, waking Markl up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, the sound just woke me up." Calcifer said, stifling a yawn. After dressing, he and Calcifer exited, their belongings in a pack on Markl's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Markl asked a servant passing by them.

"They say wizard Pendragon is mad at the prince. Why, I do not know, but I'm not going back there," the servant said, hurrying away from the main hallway.

"You bloody turnip head, why? Wait, I know why!" Howl's shouts were getting louder and louder. Running into the main hall, Markl stopped. Prince Justin was hidden behind a huge pillar, dodging an attack from Howl.

"Howl, what are you doing? There's no time to be making scence! Besides, what did he do to you?" Markl said, also hiding from Howl.

"He tried to drug me! And I know why. He wants to be the hero! You thought I didn't see that drawing of Sophie? You want her, don't you?"

"I won't deny that I drugged you, or the fact that I want Sophie! I told you, she should live an ordinary life!"

"An ordinary life? Do you think she wants an ordinary life? An ordinary life is too boring!"

"Master Howl, Justin, we will never find out what she wants if we don't find her! And soon. Who knows what kind of torcher she is going through?"

"Thank you Calcifer for brightening the day," Markl said dryly. "Master Howl, enough of this nonsense, we have to find her! And you, turnip head, you should know better. We all want to know where Sophie is." As Markl said this, he got between Howl and turnip head.

" I know where she is, I don't to look anywhere else," Howl said with a tint of smugness.

"I'm going with you, I must make sure that Lady Sophie is okay."

"You can't come, you stick out, and besides, doesn't a prince need to travel with a guard?" Howl asked, placing some fruit in his bag. "But if you want to come," he said, holding up a book "You're going to have to follow my rules."

Half an hour later…

"Come on, don't act that way, you wanted to come didn't you?" Howl asked from the horse's saddle.

"Why a commoner? Why not a duke?" the prince said, sulking from a top his horse.

"Because you would be in big danger if your enemy found out you weren't protected, and I don't want to look after you when I'm looking for Sophie" Howl said, looking down at his hand. The ring he wore started to emit a strait, sliver line, pointing through a forest, disappearing into the darkness.

"So that's where she is, huh? Markl, take the horse," he said, dismounting.

"What are you going to do? Wait, don't take bird form! Sophie isn't here to save you. And I'm sure no one here is willing to kiss you," added Calcifer darkly.

"For Sophie, I would do anything," he said before disappearing in a flurry of feathers. Taking off, Howl didn't see Prince Justin's surprised look.

"What will Obaba say when she finds out he transformed?" Markl asked.

"Hopefully, she will never find out, or she'll put a curse on Howl. I hope she does, he's getting out of control. And Sophie isn't here to control him."

" Calcifer! How can you say such a thing? After all, Master Howl kept you alive!"

"Yeah, the idiot did, but at his own risk too! If Sophie hadn't saved him, he would be dead right now."

"Enough talk Calcifer, I wonder how Sophie doing?"

"Probably fine, I'm sure of it. And Markl, don't shush me."

Sophie woke up with a horrible headache. She couldn't stop crying once she started thinking about Howl. She was a little afraid, but thinking as well. 'What do they want from me, and why was I kidnapped?' A loud noise (a bolt being drawn took her off her thoughts.

"You're Sophie Hatter, correct?" a man's voice rang through the cell.

"Why do you want to know who I am? I demand to speak to your master, or who ever runs this "place"."

"Come with me then." Sophie slowly exited the door, careful to avoid touching the jailer.

"My master has been expecting you for quite some time."

"Who is he, and how does he knows my name?" Sophie said as she walked down the corridors, the jailer in front of her.

"My master has been interested in you for quite sometime." This statement shocked Sophie.

" I didn't know Howl could do that."

"Your eyes must have been on the back of your head, how do you think Howl and Sophie caught up with us? Wait, you were still a stupid scarecrow huh? You were stupid enough to get caught in my castle."

"Your castle Calcifer?" Markl snorted disbelieving. "If I remember correctly, Master Howl was the one who created it."

"But who was the one who kept it running? If it wasn't for me, the castle falls apart!"

"Oh no! We forgot about Obaba! Calcifer, did you mention where we were going?"

"No, she was snoring her head off! Besides, she's in the flower shop, remember Sophie got kidnapped in Market Chirping."

"Oh yeah, Calcifer, how do you remember these…. Calcifer are you okay? Calcifer!" But Calcifer was in a dream state. After ten minutes, he said, " Where's Howl? Obaba said someone brought a message for him, and it concerns Sophie! But we aren't any close to any door, are we?"

"Well, there's Kingsbury, but I don't want to get any closer to Suilman. She scares me, but I don't know how Howl can stand her."

" You know Madam Suilman, how Calcifer?" Markl asked Calcifer; interested in the fact that someone out there scared the fire demon.

"Well, you know how Howl swallowed a star when he was little? He was still being taught by…"

"Howl swallowed a star?" the prince asked disbelieving.

" Yes, how do you think he bounded me to the castle? Now, as I was saying, Madam Suliman was still teaching him when I appeared. She…"

"But you're a fire demon, how did…."

"If you want to know the whole story, ask Howl. But stop interrupting me turnip head! As I was saying, Madam Suliman never liked me. She would always look at me with an ugly look. She thought I was a danger to Howl, when he was the one who made me! Zip it turnip head!" he said, pointing to the prince, who had opened his mouth to interrupt again.

"Master Howl is back!" Markl said, no longer paying attention to Calcifer.

"No one pays attention to me. At least Sophie appreciated me." Calcifer said to no one in particular.

"Master Howl, you're back! Did you find any clues?" Markl said to a Howl who was breathing heavily. After ten minutes, Howl said, "What's wrong Calcifer?"

Calcifer, who liked having someone's attention said, " Obaba, she says you have to return to the castle! Someone sent a letter concerning Sophie's whereabouts!"

"Really? How, when, who?"

"Slow down Master Howl! We have to think of a way to get back!" Markl said, turning around. But he stopped when he saw Howl drawing a symbol in a tree.

"Come on, we have to hurry! Obaba is waiting, and I didn't find anything!" After ten minutes of drawing, Howl stood up.

" How is this going to work? The castle is several miles away! Kingsbury is closer!" the prince said, looking disbelieving at Howl.

"I don't like Kingsbury. But Howl will this work? I mean I…"

"No time for doubts Calcifer! Turnip, tie the horses to that tree, we'll be back. Once you're done, step inside the circle. There is a good chance it might work Calcifer," Howl said, turning to the demon.

"But I'm not bound to the castle any more! And besides, what if we end up in the wastelands?" he asked, jumping to Howl's hands.

"We just have to try, right? Ready? Hold on." As he murmured a spell, the marks he and Markl drew on the four surrounding trees began to glow. As Howl's black hair flowed in the air, Calcifer began to grow. All of a sudden, Calcifer grew big, and the prince, Howl, and Markl were floating in the air. The next moment, the trio disappeared.

" How long has your master been interested in me?" Sophie asked, determined not to show her suprisement.

"Quite sometime, ever since he found out you lived with wizard Howl," the jailer said.

"How does he know that?" asked Sophie, who didn't like people knowing her business.

"I don't know you are going to have to ask him, Miss Hatter."

"That's Mrs. Jenkins to you!" Sophie said. What she didn't expect to see a surprised look on the jailer.

"So you're married huh? This gets even more interesting," the jailer said to an annoyed Sophie.

With a thump, Prince Justin found himself landed on his butt, while Howl and Markl were standing.

"Ah, so you are back, eh Howl? Why did you leave?" Obaba said, entering the room, leaning on a cane.

"Several reasons Obaba" Howl said while dropping his pack.

"I have never seen a more sorrier sight." Obaba said, peering at Calcifer. Calcifer, who was no longer afraid of her, stared back.

"Obaba, Calcifer said something arrived with news of Sophie! Is it true?"

"Yes Markl, it's over in the table. And Howl, your hair's messy."

"No! It can't be!" Howl said as he ran up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

"Even Sophie can't change Howl's narcist attitude," Markl said with a sigh, as he continued to look for the letter.

"Yes, but he has gotten better." Calcifer said from the chimney. As he ate a log, things got neattier, and the castle got together again. Suddenly, Calcifer started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" the prince asked, joining Markl in the search for the letter.

"Just remembering how Markl, Obaba, you, and me were in the floating wood piece, and how scared Markl was."

"I wasn't scared," Markl murmured. "Be careful turnip head, that's a dangerous substance," he said as he pointed towards it.

"So why do you have it?"

"It has many useful uses," Howl said, coming from the bathroom.

"Master Howl, I found the letter!" Markl said, waving it in the air. Howl came over and took the letter.

"Read it!" Calcifer shouted.

"What does it say?" Markl asked.

"Howl, by the time you have read this letter, Sophie would be with me. You couldn't have chosen a more beautiful maiden."

"Yep, Sophie is beautiful," Prince Justin, said out loud. Soon he had everybody in the room, including Calcifer looking at him.

"Just continue reading the letter," Prince Justin said, turning bright red. After glaring at Justin, Howl looked at the letter, and began to read again.

"But you don't need to worry about her. In three days, she won't even remember you face. You took what should have been mine, so now I am going to take what is most precious to you, your Sophie,

Sorahb.

"What a jerk! And who does he thinks he is, saying Sophie will be his?" Howl said, tossing the letter to Calcifer. Calcifer tried to read it, but he ended up burning it.

"Who is Sorahb?" Prince Justin asked, putting his feet next to Calcifer.

"Someone who is evil! I still can't believe he remembers! It was a long time ago!" Howl said while pacing the room.

"Some people are just so…. bitter! And why Sophie? Why not Markl? Guess Sorahb never forgave you Howl," Calcifer said.

"Yes, Sophie dear has to face him. And he use to be a nice person."

"He was never a kind person Obaba," Calcifer said, while moving away from Justin.

"But who is this Sorahb person?" Justin asked, not noticing his socks were on fire.

"We were both being taught by Madam Suliman, and, it was such a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it. The only thing I'm thinking about is the fact Sophie is…."

"Ow! My toes!" Justin said as he waved a hand over his smoking toes.

"You shouldn't have done that, Calcifer is picky," Markl said, while Howl stifled a laugh.

"But what about Sophie? She's probably fighting Sorahb off," Obaba said, making Howl turn serious all of a sudden.

"I hope she's okay," Howl said, ignoring Calcifer and Justin's shouts.

After being placed in a dark room, the jailer left Sophie. She looked around. Apparently, this was a library. Walking over, she took a book from the shelve, not noticing that someone was looking at her from the shadows, a hungry look on its face.


	6. Chapter 6: In which Howl has a vistor

Thank you to all my reviews!

Dark wolf88: You'll find out soon, thank you!

Thanks to candidus-lupus-full moon, Aerith, and Kristen! And tadsgirl: yep! They are going to get better! Thanks! On to the story!

Chapter 6: In which Howl has a visitor

Sophie never truly liked books. But after meeting Howl, she got interested in them. Howl had said they were the most useful items in the world. Being among so many books comforted her. They made her remember something Howl has said a long time ago.

Flashback

"Howl, what's this? Its in some weird gibberish," Sophie said as she picked up a open book.

"Oh, put that down, and I'll tell you what it says," Howl said from Sophie's shoulder.

"It's a spell for immortality," he said, as he ran a hand through his black hair. "But sometimes it can backfire horribly. Besides, I don't need that spell," he said, looking down at Sophie.

"Why not? Don't you want to live forever?"

"No, a life time with you would be enough. That spell wouldn't bring me all the happiness I have felt ever since I've meet you," Howl said, placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder. Very gently, he kissed her.

"Oh, I hate it when both of you get mushy. Go to the bedroom!" Calcifer said from his logs.

"He's right, we should," Howl said, and with one swift motion, picked up Sophie bridal style.

" To the bedroom!" he said, running up the steps, into his room. Laying Sophie gently in the bed, he closed the door behind him.

"Now you're trapped my small bird," he said with a weird look on his face.

"I can see your room is still messy Howl," Sophie said, avoiding Howl's glance.

"Don't worry, I won't make you my bride yet," he said softly, picking up a lose lock of her silvery hair.

"Still, you'd better go downstairs, Markl is looking for you," Howl said, interrupting Sophie's thoughts after a couple of minutes.

"But I love you too much to harm you," he said, hugging Sophie. "Come on, let's go," he said softly, standing from the bed.

End flashback

'Howl,' Sophie thought. A sudden feeling made Sophie's senses go on alert. She could feel someone staring at her. She hated the feeling.

"Please come out of the shadows, its freaking me out," Sophie said out loud.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to freak out. I only want to observe you for a little while." As the speaker finished this, he stepped out of the shadows. Sophie could see what he looked like for the first time. He had green eyes, and black hair tied into a ponytail.

"My name is Sorhab, nice to meet you, Sophie Jenkins, although I believe you're still Ms. Hatter," he said, amusement filling his green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Sophie asked, determined to find answers.

"I have interested in you for quite sometime," he said, as he sat down on a sofa. "But please sit down. Are you hungry?" he asked as a servant came in, carrying a tray.

"Normally, I don't allow people to eat in my library, but I'm pretty sure you're hungry," he said as a servant served the dishes in the table between them.

"Thank you," Sophie said as she picked up a cup of tea.

'Well, at least he is okay… so far' Sophie thought as she sipped her tea.

"You can sleep here," Howl said as he pointed to a room smelling of flowers.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Justin asked as he put down his bags.

"I'm going to sleep in my room," Howl said, as he turned to leave.

"Um, where is it?" Justin asked, cautiously. He didn't want Howl to be mad with him.

"Why do you need to know?" Howl asked, a little confused.

"Nothing really, I…um…" he started to stammer.

"Markl, come here please!" Howl yelled all of a sudden, making Justin flinch. "Markl will show you around, and don't touch anything," Howl said as he left.

"So, you live with Howl in his moving castle, right?" Sorhab asked.

Sophie couldn't see why he wanted to know, so she asked, "Yes, but why do you want to know? I'm nobody special. Well, according to Howl, I'm really special. But he just says that for sake."

"Does he now? Sophie, I want to know everything about you," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I'm sure you do, but why? I mean its just really weird right no. I barely know you, and besides, you kidnapped me! You never let me say good bye to Howl!" She yelled as she stood up, knocking her cup.

"Is he all you care about? He is cold hearted, he has no feelings!"

"You're wrong! He's really kind you just don't know it. And your one to talk! Who locks up their _host_ in a cold prison cell?"

"Your really clueless. He doesn't care about you! He'll use you and then throw you aside!" As Sorhab said this, he stood up, and walked over to Sophie. "But I can rescue you."

"I don't need your help. I want to leave. And if you excuse me, I'm leaving."

"I haven't excused you yet, so don't leave!" As he tried to stop her, his hand got burned.

'Howl,' Sophie thought as the blue shield around her disappeared.

"Don't turn the wheel to black. That's the wastelands." Markl said as he pointed to the wheel. After showing him around the flower shop, Markl lead Justin through the door, and back into the castle.

"So, this door connects the castle to different parts?" Justin said, confused.

"Yeah, blue is Kingsbury, red: Market Chirping, and I don't know what green leads to. Only Master Howl and Sophie go there. Master Howl won't even let me go there."

"Do Howl and Sophie disappear in there for long hours?"

"Nah, he goes up to his room. Besides, why do you care turnip?" Markl asked, looking up at Justin. "Wait, do you actually have feelings for Sophie? Because let me tell you, Howl loves her more than anything," Markl said. But when he looked up again, he saw the prince's face looking crestfallen.

"Um… should we go to bed? We have to wake up early tomorrow, and find Sophie."

" Ah yes, Sophie. Good night Markl" Justin said as he walked away.

" I guess turnip really loves her," Markl said.

"Probably not as much as Howl," Calcifer said. Both looked at Howl, who was bending over a book.

"He's going to make himself sick with worry. Sophie wouldn't like that," Markl said, before joining Howl.

"Master Howl, you should also go to sleep. You must be tiered." Markl was surprised to see that Howl's eyes were red.

"Its okay Markl, I'm fine, just thinking of a spell to lead us to Sophie…" A loud knock at the door interrupted Howl, and made both of them jump.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Howl asked as he stood up.

"Market Chirping" Calcifer said as the loud knocks continued.

"Is it Sorhab? Did he come to gloat at me?" Howl said as he walked down the steps. But he didn't expect to be attacked. He yelled in surprise.

"What are you doing… Lettie! Aren't you Sophie's sister?" Howl said as he looked down to a distressed Lettie. Lettie, who was a little afraid of Howl, shook her self-free from his hold.

"I heard from a customer at the bakery say that Sophie is missing! And I'm here to tell you, I'm holding you responsible for her disappearance!"

"Calm down Lady Lettie! Master Howl is doing his best to find Sophie," Markl said as he took Lettie from Howl, and sat her next to the table.

"I'll make tea," Howl said as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"What is going on? I heard Howl's shout and came down to investigate. And just when I was about to go to sleep," Justin said as he walked down the steps, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We have a loud and bossy guest, Sophie's sister," Calcifer said as Howl put the teakettle on top of him. "And be more gentle! Sophie wasn't so mean! Okay, at the beginning she was, but she got better! I mean, she was quite nice, even through she was under a spell," Calcifer said, as he ate two more logs.

"Sophie was under a spell?" Lettie said, nearly standing up.

"She's fine now, Master Howl saved her," Markl said, as he made sure Lettie sat down again.

" She saved me too!" Howl and Justin said at the same time.

"She saved me first turnip, don't ever forget that!" Howl said, approaching Justin.

"She saved me from wandering around in a disguise!" Justin said, not noticing the spell coming from Howl's hand.

"Well, she saved my life, not yours, and she has been my greatest treasure ever since!" Howl said, ready to throw the spell.

"Howl, not in front of a guest!" Markl said. But before he could say anything else, Calcifer interrupted with his shout of, "Tea's ready!"

"Oh no! I forgot about the tea!" Howl said, running over to the chimney.

'He really loves Sophie,' Lettie thought as she looked at Howl, who was preparing the tea. But she looked at Justin, when Markl interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Oh, I forgot to introduce you, turnip! Lady Lettie, this is turnip, I mean, Prince Justin of the neighboring country. Prince Justin, this is Lady Lettie, Sophie's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Lettie, I'm Justin, and Sophie's truest friend."

"Liar, more like a stalker," Howl mummer.

"What did you say Howl?" Justin asked, sitting across Lettie.

"Nothing, tea's ready," Howl said, placing a tray on the table.

"Achoo!" Sophie's sneeze interrupted the eerie silence between the both of them. After Howl's shield protected Sophie, Sorahb apologized.

"I'll take you to your room. You won't have to sleep in that uncomfortable room anymore. You'll be treated the way you should be," Sorahb said with a soft look on his face.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about me, all I want to do, is to go home," Sophie said, looking down.

"So are you unhappy here? What do you need? Shoes, beautiful clothes, jewelry? What ever you desire, don't be afraid to ask. Ah, here's Soraya." A beautiful girl with amber eyes, and jet-black hair entered. She wore a beautiful, yet simple dress, with an elaborate design on her sleeves.

"Soraya, show Sophie the room next to the observatory" Sorahb said, standing up.

"Yes master" Soraya said while bowing. "Come this way, lady Sophie." But before Sophie left, Sorahb stopped her.

"This is your home Sophie. Whatever you need, don't be afraid to ask. Good night."

"Good night" Sophie said as she closed the door. Soraya led her through a beautifully decorated hallway before taking her to her room.

"This will be your room Lady Sophie. If you need anything, please let me know." As Soraya finished this, she closed the door, leaving Sophie to stare at the beautiful room with a surprised look.

'I wonder if Howl is sleeping' Sophie thought as she looked outside.

"Come on Howl, Sophie wouldn't want you to get sick!" Calcifer said, while looking at Justin.

"Calcifer's right" Markl said. After Lettie had clamed down, Justin offered to walk her home. But Lettie declined, saying she would be okay. Howl instead that he put a protection spell on her, so he wouldn't be worried. After much pleading, she agreed. Howl had just found out she arrived safely. He then continued to find spells to help him find Sophie. Much to his dismay, Markl and Calcifer instead on him going to sleep. When he looked up, he noticed that Justin just sat there, a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong with you? Come on turnip head, get your head out of the clouds," Howl said, while Markl peered into Justin's face.

"Ugh! Markl, I'm fine, get out of my face," Justin said, while shoving Markl away.

"Hey, no shoving Markl turnip head, he just wanted to help. And you look stupid like that," Howl said, as he closed the cover of the book. After standing up, he ruffled Markl's hair, and said," Come on, go to sleep Markl. You too turnip."

"Fine, but Master Howl, you also should go to sleep."

"I will, but…" Before Howl could finish, Markl found himself going up the steps, Justin following him.

"Master Howl, you shouldn't do this!" he yelled as he continued up the stairs.

"Good night to both of you," he said with a laugh, ignoring Justin's shouts. But after a while, he began to feel sleepy.

After Sophie had taken a long, hot bath, she climbed into a big, fluffy bed. Almost immediately, she fell asleep. She didn't know if it was something she ate, but her dream was weird, yet….

She dreamed she was going down a pair of steps, almost too familiar. At the end of the steps, her heart gave a huge leap.

I wonder why? Thank you for reviewing! You are all very kind!


	7. ch 7:sophie finds out sorahb's intention

Thank you Cadidius-lupus full moon, Eiko Makimachi, Kabia queen, Kristen, Kasumi997, and darkwolf88. I'm glad someone is still with me! Sorry for making you wait for a long time! My Internet was down. Oh, and if you find mistakes on this, I'm sorry! Watching the FIFA cup (Mexico vs. Brazil) and typing this is hard. Enjoy! Please review and tell me if it's still good!

Chapter 7: And Sophie finds out Sorahb's intentions

Sitting at the table, at the end of the stairs, head resting on the table, Sophie found Howl. His beautiful black hair was messy, his eyes closed. The light coming from Calcifer reflected the weary lines on Howl's face. As Sophie walked closer to Howl, he started to twitch.

"Sophie" he murmured, obviously thinking about her. Sophie couldn't help her self anymore. Walking over to him, she putt her hands on his shoulders, and started to mummer, "Howl, wake up, guess who?"

"Sophie?" Howl murmured, lifting his head slowly. Suddenly, his eyes were flung open, and he stood up really fast.

"Oh Sophie, how I've missed you so much!" Howl said while holding her tight and burying his nose on her head.

"Sophie, Sophie," Howl said, still holding her tight.

"Is this a dream? If it is, it's a good one. Howl, I'm sorry" Sophie said while hugging Howl.

"Its not you fault, its mine" he said, while holding up Sophie's chin. "Howl, I…"

"Shush Sophie" Sophie could feel Howl's breath on her lips. Her heart began to beat really fast, something only Howl could do. Suddenly she forgot everything, her and Howl were alone in their own world. After ten minutes, both were out of breath.

"How did I find you Howl?" Sophie said, holding him tighter than before. She hoped she would never have to let go.

"Hm, that's a good question," Howl said, while peering over Sophie's head. "But I think its because you have something that links you to me. And it could also be that our desire to see one another was too strong," Howl said while looking at Sophie fondly.

"Now, on to more important things, where are you? Are you okay? Does Sorahb have you captive? He hasn't harmed you, has…"

"Shush Howl, he hasn't done anything," Sophie said, while placing a finger on Howl's lips. "But I don't know where I am. After the kidnappers got me, I lost conscious. When I woke up, I was in a room, with the only window having bars."

"That's no way to treat a lady like you Sophie," Howl said, while looking disgusted. "Oh, on a brighter note, your sister came over to visit today," Howl said.

"Lettie, how is she doing, why did she come?" Sophie said, becoming a little agitated.

"She's okay, she came because she heard you got kidnapped. She was scared of me a little, but she's home safetly," Howl said, while placing both hands on Sophie's shoulders. "Don't worry about her Sophie," Howl said, while putting his nose on her hair. "You know what? I think your hair is growing again. But I think I like it short."

"You aren't starving are you Howl?" Sophie said.

"Yes, for you," he said while he started to nuzzle her neck. Sophie started to feel so safe in Howl's arms. She tried to fight her temptations. As Howl started kissing her again, she was losing herself, and she knew it. Howl suddenly stopped.

"Someone's coming. It's from your end. Sophie, be very careful. Sorhab may try to turn you against me, but don't forgot I love you."

"Howl, I also.." But a weird feeling suddenly interrupted her. "Howl, I have to go, I think Sorhab is coming," Sophie said, suddenly afraid.

"Don't worry about Sorhab. I will find you and bring you home. Calcifer and Markl miss you."

"Bye Howl. Be careful." Howl watched her go with a sad look.

Sophie could feel someone near her but she didn't open her eyes. She was a little afraid of Sorhab.

"Where you dreaming of him, Sophie?' Sorhab murmured. "I don't like that. You should only think of me, Sophie." Sophie could feel a lock of hair being moved. After a couple of minutes, she heard a very reliving sound: a door being closed. She went back to sleep, with no more dreams of Howl.

Sophie woke up two hours later than she normally did. Normally, she would wake up Calcifer first, followed by Markl, and then wake up Howl. But he often times needed to be told six times before he would actually got out of bed. A knock on the door broke Sophie's thoughts.

"Come in!" She said as she headed towards the door. Soraya came in, followed by a servant.

"Did you have a good morning, miss….ah?"

"Jenkins" Sophie said. Even though Howl had never asked her to marry him, she knew he loved her a lot.

"Ah, Miss Jenkins" Soraya said, interrupting Sophie's thoughts. "Master Sorhab is waiting for you to change so that you may join him for breakfast. Here are your clothes. Do you need help with them?" Soraya said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a second." As Sophie said this, she closed the door. The dress was much fancier than she ever owned, but she put it on in a minute. It was made out of silvery cloth, and had long sleeves with lace at the end. After looking at herself in the mirror, she opened the door, and to her surprised, an even more surprised Soraya.

"Follow me," Soraya quickly hurried, Sophie following, trying not to trip on her dress. Soraya soon stopped in front of a pair of elaborate doors.

"Go in. My master will be there shortly." Sophie was surprised at what she saw.

"Come on Justin, wake up. Master Howl is already awake." Markl said as he shook Justin.

"Howl's awake? Already? What time is it?" Justin asked as he woke up.

"Seven o' clock. Master Howl has just finished cooking breakfast."

"Really?" Justin said with a disbelieving look on his face

"Yeah, he taught Sophie how to cook" Markl said with a laugh.

"Sophie didn't know how to cook?" Justin asked, really surprised.

"Yep. Howl taught her." Markl said as they walked down the steps.

"I taught who what?" Howl said as they walked into the kitchen.

"You taught who what?" Howl said as they walked into the kitchen.

"You taught Sophie how to cook" Markl said as he and Justin sat down.

"Oh yeah" Howl said, a dreamy look on his face. But he snapped when Calcifer said, "Howl! Wake up! The breakfast is going to burn, and there's someone knocking at the door. Kingsbury too," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Turnip, here's breakfast. Sorry if it's not royalty worth, but its good. I have to see who's at the door." As Howl left the kitchen, Justin hear Calcifer mummer to Markl, " I hope its not Suliman." Justin picked up a fork, and was about to eat some egg, when he heard the door turn, and heard Howl's surprised shout. Then a lady came in carried by two men. She was followed by Howl, who looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Justin, this is Madam Suliman." As Justin stared at Suliman, he heard Calcifer hiss with annoyance.

'What a beautiful garden' Sophie thought as she walked among the roses. This garden had more flower's than How's private garden. Again, she couldn't help, but remember something from not so long ago.

Flashback

"Markl, where is Howl?" Sophie asked, looking around.

"He went through the door, and ever since, I haven't seen him." Markl said as he looked on a spell.

'I know where he is' Sophie thought as she turned the wheel to green. After doing so, she found herself in a field of flowers, the sky a clear blue. Looking among the many colors, she soon spotted a black among them. Howl was lying on his back, looking up at the sky. He never stopped looking, not even when Sophie got close to him.

"Howl, what's the matter?" Sophie asked as she sat next to Howl.

"Nothing dear Sophie. Just wondering about the feature. It always has surprises. And sometimes, you don't know if it will be okay." As Howl said this, he let out a sigh. "Sometimes you are afraid of what it holds. But I'm not afraid anymore" Howl said.

"Why's that?' Sophie asked, curious.

"Because I found you." Howl said softly, sitting up, and hugging Sophie. 'You were salvation."

End flashback

A sudden movement caught Sophie's attention, and she looked up. It was only Sorhab coming, but she hadn't heard him enter.

"What are you thinking about that makes you all quiet, yet smile?" Sorhab said as he walked her over to the table, where breakfast was waiting. After being seated across him, Sophie said, "I was thinking of Howl."

Justin couldn't help but stare at the lady with all dark jewels around her. 'Her face is beautiful, but there's something wrong about it' Justin thought. But matters dictated that he should present himself, so he stood up. Abandoning his eggs, he walked over to Suliman, and said, "My name is Prince Justin. Pleased to meet you, Lady Suliman."

"What a fine man you are, unlike other people" Suliman said as she stared at him, while ignoring Howl's glare. But before she could have said anything else, Obaba walked in, followed by Hein, Suliman's once eyes, now part of the family.

"Things might get ugly here," Calcifer said to Markl, who was staring at Obaba and Suliman. The tense was really thick between Obaba (witch of the waste for those who did not see the Japanese version) and Suliman. Both stared at each other, and after a minute, Suliman said, " I didn't know you were housing a hag Howl." Obaba, who pretended not to hear Suliman said, "If I had known Suliman was here, I wouldn't have entered at all. She tends to be so dramatic. Remember the bombs Markl?" Obaba said as she walked over to the table, and took Justin's eggs, ignoring his whisper of, "Those are MY eggs!" Markl, who had Suliman's eyes on him, shrugged and was hoping she would look somewhere, when Howl asked, " What are you doing here? Did you come to bother me or gloat at Obaba?"

Suliman laughed a cold laugh, before saying," I heard Sophie's gone. Is this true?" she asked as she peered at Markl, while he, Howl, and Justin were looking at each other with uneasy faces.

"Do you normally think of Howl all the time?" Sorhab asked as he drank from a cup. He looked up to see a thoughtful Sophie.

"No, I don't think of Howl all the time, because he was always there," Sophie said, avoiding Sorhab's eyes.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sorhab said as he saw Sophie eat a roll.

"Um, are you a lord or a duke?" Sophie asked, curious about his position. Howl had said that only rich people could have live in castles or mansions. Then with a laugh he added, "This isn't a true castle either!"

"….So that makes me a lord. Sophie?" Sorhab said while holding Sophie's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Um, what?" Sophie asked, surprised.

"You sort of zoned out. Are you okay?" Sorhab said, concern in his eyes.

"Fine, just remembering …what Howl said."

"No space in your heart for little me?" Sorhab said, holding Sophie's hand to his lips.

'Just like Howl' Sophie thought. After a moment, she said, "I don't think so. You know who has my heart." Suddenly she found her face close to Sorhab, and she found herself staring at his green eyes. She could feel his breath oh her lips when he said, "But you should let me have a chance." As he got even closer, Sophie could only think of Howl. And when Sophie suddenly found Sorhab's lips on hers, she thought of Howl, and howl gentle he had been with her, while she dreamed of him. Sophie pulled away suddenly, ignoring Sorhab's disappointing look.

"So you can't respond to my feelings, can you Sophie?'

"No, I'm sorry." Sophie lift the gardens before Sorhab could follow her. Sorhab thought to himself, "I've got to get her to forget Howl. That way, my plan will be in motion,' he thought as he saw Sophie run down the steps.

Sophie's POV

'What is Sorhab doing?' Sophie thought as she ran down the steps. 'He knows who l love, and yet he tries to convince me to forget him.' Sophie walked to the woods, trying to locate her position. 'Where are you, howl? Come and get me.'

"I know where you deer Sophie is, Howl. Would you like me to help you find her?" Suliman said as she looked at Howl, tying to lure him.

"Don't trust her Howl. She's probably after something, and needs you to do it," Obaba said, while walking over to Howl.

"And what if I said yes? What would be the price to pay?" Howl asked, ignoring Obaba's surprised look.

"Master Howl, you don't need to accept her help! You can find Sophie

by your self," Markl said, pulling on Howl's sleeves.

"Imagine what Sophie would say if she ever found out!" Calcifer said, staring at Suliman. He was pretty sure Suliman was going to trap him. He wasn't surprised when Suliman said," You would have to be my servant for a year, Howl. A small price to pay, unlike others." As she finished talking she glared at Obaba.

"Suliman, I will let you know my response, okay?" Howl said as he shoved Suliman out the door. After she was gone, Markl and Calcifer let out a huge sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Justin looked at Howl with an angry look, and said, "Why didn't you accept her help? We could have found Sophie by nightfall…."

"Would you have liked for Sophie to forget who you were? Suliman would probably erase her memory as well!" howl said, as he got agitated. "Calcifer, we leave in an hour! The sooner we find Sophie, the better!" before Justin could say anything else, howl walked up the steps. A minute later, Calcifer, Markl, and Justin heard the slam of a door.

"Howl is going to drive himself crazy before he finds Sophie" Calcifer remarked. After a moment, he added "Markl go talk to Howl, he needs to calm down." Looking at the steps, Markl agreed. Going up the steps as fast as he could, he soon reached Howl's room.

"Master Howl? Are you in there?" Markl said, knocking on the door. A minute passed, before Howl answered the door, head sticking out.

"Yes?" he said, opening the door a little.

"Nothing, are you okay?' Markl asked.

"Fine, but get ready, the sooner we find Sophie, the better. And pack enough food. We'll eat lunch and dinner outside. We have to hurry, Sophie is relying on us."

He stared at the globe, staring at Sophie. Sorhab should have known better to try and win Sophie's heart by himself. He also should have known that her heart has already belonged to howl. At first, he wanted to use her as a tool against Howl. But when he meet her, he knew he wouldn't. She was too beautiful and headstrong. Now, he had no other choice, he had to do it. Even if she would be unhappy.

"You drove me to this Sophie. If only… no matter. You leave me no other choice. I'm sorry, but this way I can continue my plans," he said while he stared at the globe one last time before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

So what do you, my readers think? Please review. See you next time,

Lady moon dragon


	8. Chp 8:In which Sorhab does something unf

Thank you to all my reviewers! It means a lot to me to know your opinion. Thank you to my follow reviewers: Kristen, Candidus-lupus full moon, callarose4ever, Eiko Makimachi, Kasumi977, tadsgirl, and darkwolf88! IheartSYAORAN, your reviews made me laugh, in middle of class. Unfortunately, there's no award. I still keep looking in the mail. You'll see what Sorhab plans on doing chisakmi saiyuki, thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait my readers! Now, on to the eight chapter!

Chapter 8: In which Sorhab does something unforgivable

Sophie knew she would have to face him soon or latter. She didn't want to, but she still had to. Running as fast as she could, far away from the mansion, had caught up to her, making her sit down by a pond. After taking a small sip of water, she sat down again, her back resting against a tree. Soon she felt sleepy, and fell asleep.

After much complaining from turnip's head, the group started to head out again. Howl left careful instructions with Obaba: do not answer the door to anyone, and lock the door. He told her the rules with Obaba, but he didn't notice Obaba saying, "My, how lucky am I to live with such a handsome wizard. But by that time, Howl had already left. Soon, everyone was back in the circle they had arrived in yesterday. Justin was stuck with the bags, while Markl held a huge book. Howl had one hand carrying Calcifer; the other was up to his forehead, trying to remember the spell. After a minute, the quateret started lifting up into the air. A flash made Obaba cover her eyes while shouting, "Don't transform again Howl! You will never change again, and I mean it!" When the flash was over, Obaba mummer "Show off," to no one in particular.

Justin landed nearly on the ground, but he quickly composed himself. When he stood up, he noticed that Howl and Markl had already moved away from the circle, and Howl was mounting his horse, Markl waiting for him to mount.

"Wait Markl. Erase those marking before we leave. Coming turnip head?" Howl asked as Markl quickly erased the marking, and went back to Howl.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Justin said as she mounted his horse.

Soraya was mad. That intruder Sophie had been here for nearly a week, and she had Sorhab worried about her like crazy when she went missing for an hour. Soraya had been with Sorhab for a long time, and he never worried about her, even when she didn't see him for weeks.

'I hope I never find her' Soraya thought as she continued to look for Sophie. Ever since she arrived, things got turned around. She even had Sorhab eating out of her hand. "I'll get you, Sophie Jenkins" Soraya said, continuing her task, silently cursing Sophie.

"Come on turnip, we have to hurry, or we won't eat," Markl said as he bent over to pick up a log. Howl had asked him and turnip to go and collect wood so he could cook lunch. It was really supper, but neither complained as they left Howl with the camp, taking to himself.

Howl stared at the horses tied to a tree. After riding for six hours, Howl decided to stop for the day. They were nearly out of the forest, and into a clearing. The sun was two hours from sunset. He was really tiered, having stayed up, and then be visited by Sophie in his dreams. He was semi-conscious when Sophie came to him again. He slowly opened his eyes, and then closed them again. His brain was slow. He opened them again, then his brain told him Sophie was standing right there, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Howl, you should go to sleep earlier, or you won't have enough energy for the next day."

"I'm guessing you also are sleeping as well Sophie?" Howl said as he walked over.

"Before I forget, I'm going to put your pendant near a tree. That way, you'll know if you are going in the right direction," Sophie said as she suddenly found herself in Howl's arms.

"Sophie? Sophie!" Markl said as he ran towards both of them.

"Markl? But how…"

"Where you sleeping on the job Markl?" Howl asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No Master" Markl said, avoiding looking at Howl.

"Are you okay Markl? Have you been eating well?' Sophie said as she bended down to Markl's level.

"I'm fine Sophie. Are you okay? I'm sorry I ran away! I should have stayed and…"

"It's okay Markl. The only thing you have to worry about, is if you are going to find me in time."

"Sophie's right. No point crying over that," Howl said as he helped Sophie get up.

"Markl, go and finish what I old you to do," Howl said, hoping that Markl would leave soon.

"Yes Master Howl. Sophie, be careful," Markl, said before he left the two alone. He headed back to where he had fallen asleep when he collided with something, making him wake up immediately.

"Watch where you're going… Justin?" Markl stared at Justin, who wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be in his own world.

"Justin!" Markl's shout made Justin look down at him.

"I thought I saw Sophie in my dream. She…"

"Yeah, Sophie's with Howl now. I just came from there a couple of minutes ago. I think they need some time alone."

"I see" Justin said. "In that case, let's go and finish what Howl told us to do!"

After leaving How, Sophie woke up. It was nearly six o' clock, so Sophie continued to walk some ore. Howl was reluctant o let her go, but he did in the end. She walked around for another bit, until she encountered a tall wall of grass.

"A maze? Here?" Sophie said to no one in particular.

"Sorhab's father had a weird taste. His mother said it would be the death of him. In some sort of way, it came true," Soraya said, before coming out of the shadows.

"You can go in. The maze isn't so hard to get out of, if you know your way!" As Soraya said this, she shoved Sophie inside. Before Sophie could do anything, Soraya closed the entrance with a blast of her powder.

Soraya laughed as Sophie walked around. After a couple of minutes, Sophie wanted to get out. Soraya saw Sophie trying to hide her panic.

"So easy to fall, eh Sophie?" Sorhab said.

"Talking you yourself again, Soraya?" Sorhab said, coming down a small path.

"Master Sorhab!" Soraya said as she bowed down. "I was wondering if I should…"

"Yes, whatever it is, I'm sure it's important," Sorhab said impatiently. "Have you seen Sophie? I can't find her, and it's been a while."

"No master, I haven't see her…"

"Fine, continue what you were doing," he said as he dug his heel in the horse, making the horse gallop faster than before. Seeing Sorhab riding away, Soraya turned to the maze. However, a silver light came from the back.

"She blasted her way out!" Soraya said, furiously before running towards the back. If her master found out what happened, she would be in big trouble.

Sophie walked out of the maze, somewhat surprised. When she slammed her fist against the wall, silver light came from nowhere, causing a huge hole in the wall. Walking as fast as she could, away from the maze, she soon encountered the stables. Knowing what she had to do, she began to look for the horse master.

Ten minutes later, Sophie found herself on top of a small mare, riding sidesaddle. She would have been afraid, had the horse not been gentle. Determined to do what she had to do, she set off, at a brisk trot.

He should have known better than to leave Sophie in Soraya's care. The clumsy girl didn't know where she was. As long as he found her, things would be okay. Soraya would not have to be punished for her lack of watching Sophie. She belonged to him now, and he wasn't going to let his old friend have her. 'I'll kill you Howl, before you can have Sophie again,' Sorhab thought as he continued to look for Sophie.

Sophie had just finished hanging up Howl's pendant in the tree, when she heard horses' hooves near by. She quickly climbing down, ignoring the scratches and ripping noise as branches tore her dress. Relived to be on the ground after jumping, she straightened up her dress, only to find a surprised Sorhab on his horse.

"I'm fine" Sophie said, avoiding Sorhab's eyes. Quickly mounting, she set her horse to a canter. She didn't want to explain to Sorhab what she was doing up there. It would lead Sorhab to find Howl's pendant.

"You're quite a rider" Sorhab commented as he caught up to Sophie easily.

"Howl taught me" Sophie said quietly. Both of them soon reached the mansion without another word.

After a silent dinner, Howl, Markl, and Justin were looking at the fire. Sundown was upon them, and all were tiered. Calicfer however, started to complain.

"First you made me transport you here, and then you make me cook dinner! Howl you crazy wizard you…!"

"Yes Calcifer, would you please be quiet? I swear, you are going to be the death of me with all of you complains." Howl said, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Howl, I hope you don't fail in protecting Sophie just like Meitaro failed to protect Higo…."

"Calcifer stop it! I'm sure Master Howl won't fail" Markl said before truing to Howl. But what ever Markl was going to say died on his lips. Howl had finally looked up from his book, a serious look on his face.

"If I loose Sophie, I'll never forgive myself," Howl said before standing up to leave.

"Sophie! As master of this house, I command you to come here!" Sorhab yelled as Sophie walked away. Sophie quietly finished after a dead dinner, and stood up to leave. But Sorhab, who had other plans, didn't want her to leave.

"You may be master of this house, but not master of my heart!" Sophie yelled back. She had to put up with all the glances of Soraya at the table. However, Sorhab also saw them. He tried to get Soraya to apologize. Soraya would have had to, if it wasn't Sophie's quick mummer of: "Leave it Sorhab" before leaving the dinning room.

"Soon I'll be!" Sorhab said. To his delight Sophie went into the room he wanted her to go. Unfortunately, Sophie slammed the door in his face. "Open up Sophie!" he yelled as he pounded on the door. Sophie didn't response. She locked the door, and slowly backed off. However, because she was backing backwards, she didn't know what or whom she ran into.

"I have lived here all my life, you think I don't know how to get into a locked room?" Sorhab said, looking down on Sophie.

"How did you get in here?" Sophie said, not daring to turn around.

"Secret passage" he whispered in her ear. "Just as I have found the passage into your heart."

"I don't think so," Sophie said. She wouldn't show her feelings. Sorhab scared her, while Howl…well Howl was…is different.

"Yes, I do believe you're wrong for the first time, Sophie." Sophie found herself being forced to sit in a chair. She tried to get up, but failed. Her head were bound invisibility to the chair to get up, but failed. Her hands were bound invisibly to the chair. All of a sudden, the hair on her neck stood up. She suddenly felt sick.

"Don't try to fight my memory spell Sophie, it won't work." Sorhab said from behind. But Sophie didn't hear him. Her memories of Howl were disappearing! Sophie couldn't let that happen. The memory of Howl when she first meets him played in her mind. The way he gently held her. She remembered his blue eyes. But there it was! That feeling as if someone was going through her head!

"This is my secret garden, my uncle gave it to me" Sophie heard Howl say in his mind, while she saw his beautiful smile. She struggled against the spell, which got stronger.

"Sophie stop now. You're hurting yourself!" Sorhab said. If Sophie didn't stop fighting, she would die. But out of nowhere, Sophie slummed in her chair, a thin line of blood coming from her lips.

So what do you thing? Please review! Lady moon dragon was here!


	9. Chp 9: forgotten love

Thank you my fellow readers! Sorry, for the long wait! I had a lot of tests to do! Why must I be torched this way? Thank you empress author for that nice review. Thank you to kristal, and cadius-lupus full moon, darkwolf88, tadsgirl, kerajier, and callarose! You all get cookies for sticking with me for a long time! And without further ado, chp 9!

Chapter 9: Forgotten Love

When Sophie woke up, her head was pounding. It felt like someone was hammering inside her head. Then, images started to float inside her head. Images of a man with blond hair, then black. He had the most beautiful pair of eyes Sophie had ever seen. He made her heart pound fast. But all of a sudden, as if they had suddenly come, the images were gone. Sophie could not explain why her heart felt so hollow. 'Where am I?' Sophie thought as she sat there, trying to remember. She looked up after she heard the opening and slamming of a door. Soraya came over, an angry look on her face.

"What right do you have, coming in here and…."

"Stop." Sorhab entered the room. He saw Sophie and he smiled. "Good morning Sophie. Are you okay?"

"Who are you, and what am I doing here?" Sophie asked. By the look on Sorhab's face, she had said the wrong thing.

"You don't remember who I am, or where you are?" Sorhab asked, kneeling by Sophie's side.

"No" Sophie said, before a memory flashed in her mind. It was of a castle coming towards her, before stopping in front of her.

"A castle… walking?" she said. She knew that this wired item was very important to her. But why…?

"What's that dear?" Sorhab said. He did not think she would remember the memories he tried to erase.

"Oh, nothing, it sounds silly" she said. Sophie was a little afraid of him, but did not know why.

"Sophie, where is your ring?" Sorhab asked, looking down at her hand.

"What ring?" Sophie said confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why, the ring I gave to you! You agreed to marry me!" Sorhab said. He did expect Sophie to be surprised. But all she did was look down and say "oh."

"Here! I just remember that I have it," Sorhab said as he placed a ring with a diamond on Sophie's ring finger. Sophie looked down at it. Her head started to hurt. A man stared at her, his blue eyes looking at her lovingly as he slipped a ring in one of her fingers while whispering, "This ring will guarantee your safe return,"

"My love, are you okay?" Sorhab said. Sophie looked at him to see him worried.

"I'm fine…" she said. Something didn't quite make sense, but she shooed that feeling away. Sorhab stood up, and then said, "Come down for breakfast then?"

"Yes" Sorhab looked at her a little hesitant before he bended down and kissed her softly in the cheek He walked out of the room, but not before giving Soraya a warning.

"Make sure she comes down to eat breakfast" Sophie heard Sorhab say before he shut the door closed. Soraya stated at the door before turning to Sophie with a fake smile.

"Lets get you ready then, shall we?" Soraya said as she walked towards Sophie.

"One thing that I have not gotten use to is sleeping on the ground!" Justin yelled to Howl who was bending over Calcifer, cooking breakfast.

"No one cares turnip," Calicfer said from under the pan while glaring at Howl. Howl pretended not to see his stares. Turning to Markl, he said, "Dishes please Markl." Markl handed him a small stack, forks on top. Howl quickly divided the food up, all eating silently. Then, everything was being packed up, until Calcifer complained that he did not want to ride with Justin, and wanted to ride with Howl instead. Howl however refused, leading him and Calcifer to start arguing. Something made him stop. Something off in the horizon was emitting a strait green light. Justin was about to ask what it was what it was when Calcifer shouted, "There it is! Go Howl! Find that source!" All of a sudden, a flash of feathers blinded Justin's eyes before he recalled who it was. Horror struck him as he remembered Obaba's words. "Howl you idiot, what will I tell Sophie? I am sorry Sophie, but Howl.."

"What are you standing there for turnip head? Hurry up or we will lose Master Howl!" Markl said as his horse raced past Justin. Justin quickly mounted his horse before shouting to Markl, " Do you have any idea to where we are going?"

"No, but as long as we follow Master Howl, we'll be okay!" Markl said as Calcifer shouted, "Stop! The wind is too much!"

Sophie felt bad. Sorhab loved her, but she couldn't remember who he was.

"Sorhab?"

"Yes Sophie?"

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but how come I can't remember who you are? I mean I can't marry you!" Sophie said. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't eaten breakfast. Sorhab walked over to her, and helping her stand up, he took her face in his hands.

"Sophie, I frankly don't care if you never remember anything! As long as I have you, nothing else matters to me!" Sophie found Sorhab's lips on hers. Then to make matter worse, Sorhab was deepening his kiss.

"My love for you will always be written in my heat Sophie Hatter" a man with blue eyes said before he gave her a kiss that made her long for more. Her heart started pounding crazily, and yet she wondered why. She pulled away from Sorhab, while looking away. "Howl, that's his name," she murmured, wondering why he made her heart pound.

"What's troubling you? You do not response to my kisses the way you use to" Sorhab said while walking over (a/n: she _never _like you stupid!)

"Its nothing. However, I don't have any memories of you. Why!"

"A wizard named Howl took you from me, and as a part of his revenge, he erased all your memories of me. Is that who you are talking about?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Sophie I don't want you to get the wrong impression of…"

"Master Sorhab! Master Sorhab where.." Soraya quickly ran into the gardens, looking very worried

"What is the matter Soraya? What ever it is, I'm sure you can handle it", he said as he turned around, to look at her.

"What's the matter now? Did..."

"No master, it's just the globe, it's.."

Nevertheless, Sorhab was gone. As soon as he heard the word "globe", Sorhab was out the door, not caring about the fact that he had left Soraya with words in her mouth. Soraya started at the door where Sorhab had exited, thinking what made Sophie so special to Sorhab.

He knew he would have a problem as soon as he saw his pendent hanging from a tree. As he tried to reach it, a barrier stopped him, signing some of his feathers.

'I should have know that Sorhab wouldn't hand her over so easily ' he thought as he flew to a near by tree. 'Sophie, I should have told you how I felt about you before you left.' Howl looked at the mansion. Without a glance backwards, he flew off, ready to do anything as long as Sophie would soon be home with them.

Sophie wondered what was so special about a globe. She kept thinking of a snow globe, but she knew that could not be right. She then had a sense of foreboding, and something told her Sorhab would not be pleased with it.

"Yes! Go back to the ramshackle you call a castle, you great coward! Sophie will be mine!" Sorhab yelled as he saw Howl fly away, through the globe. As he walked down the steps, after leaving his room, he wondered if he should use a love potion on Sophie. Then, he realized he wanted Sophie to love him from her heart, instead of her love coming because of a love potion. He stopped as soon as he saw Sophie standing on a balconary, more beautiful because of the sunset behind her. She quickly noticed that he was staring at her, before bowing quickly.

"You don't have to do that. We should be able to trust each other, seeing as we are going to be together for a long time," Sorhab said, as he got closer to Sophie.

"Would you knock it off? I'm sure Howl will be back any minute now!" Calcifer said as Markl keep going around in circles.

"He's right Markl. I'm sure Howl isn't stupid enough to die without finding out where Sophie is," Justin said before taking a bite out of an apple.

"You should be nicer to your elders turnip head," Howl said as he walked towards Calcifer and Markl. He was half way through his transformation. His black hair had feathers among them, and he looked like he was in pain.

"Master Howl! Are you okay?" Markl said as he ran towards Howl, Calcifer in his hands.

"A little closer Markl," Calcifer said. He floated towards Howl, who was sitting down. "You stupid wizard!" he said as he slapped Howl. "You know you are not suppose to transform, and yet, you do!" When Howl didn't reply, Calcifer laughed harshly, before saying, "Let me see what I can do for you."

"What!" exclaimed both Markl and Justin. After Calcifer started treating Howl's wounds, Howl told them that a barrier was surrounding the castle where Sorhab held Sophie.

"Can't Howl just blast the damn barrier?" Justin asked as he wondered who held Sophie, and why.

"Anyone with magic in his or her blood is blocked out, but not before getting hurt." Howl said.

'Now that he mentions it, the tips of Howl's hair was burned. Blood was coming from a wound in Howl's head, and he had a wound in his cheek. Why didn't I notice it before?' Justin thought to himself.

"So, how are we going to save Sophie?" Markl cried.

"I have a plan," Howl said, "want to hear it?"

Sorhab was getting too close to Sophie. It made Sophie very uncofterble. Now she was going to be kissed by a person she barely knew. Like before, she had another flashback.

"You smell good," the mysterious man with blue eyes whispered in her ear, before he started kissing her neck, and throat, sending shivers of sheer delight down her spine.

End flashback

"No!" Sophie yelled as she pulled away. "I'm sorry.. It just doesn't feel right. I mean I barely know you and.." Sophie ran upstairs to her room, before closing the door, locking it and putting two chairs in front of the door. Sitting on the first, she wondered why she felt so lost and alone. After a couple of hours of just sitting there, there was a knock on the door.

"Sophie? It's me, Sorhab. I was wondering if you would come down to dinner and greet our guests." Sorhab hope Sophie would come down. He wanted to show off his beautiful fiancée, Sophie. After a couple of minutes, Sophie and Sorhab walked down the huge stair case, and walked into the dinning room, where two young men and a boy stood up, as soon as Sorhab entered the room.

"Traveler Leviman, this is my fiancée, Sophie. Sophie, this traveler Leviman will be staying with us for a while" Sorhab said as the taller of the two young men walked over and took Sophie's hand.

"Please to meet you, Ms. Sophie" the stranger said as he kissed her hand. Sophie found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes the color of coffee.

Again, sorry for the long time! Please review and tell me if the chapter is okay. Chapter ten will be coming soon to a computer near you!


	10. Chp 10: A mysterious visitor

I am so sorry! Finals are around the corner and I haven't had any time to update this. Plus my Internet went down for a while. However, thank you to all my reviews! I pinky promise chapter 11 wont take so long. And now ladies and gents, chapter 10.

Chapter 10: A mysterious visitor

"Um, lady Sophie, are you okay?" Sophie could not help but stare. He seemed so familiar, even though she had never seen him before. Meanwhile, the youngest traveler had his mouth wide open. He didn't notice it until his companion said, "Close your mouth, you look like a idiot." However, the youngest wasn't listing. He was watching Leviman and Sophie so intently; he never noticed the hard blow his head got.

"Shall we eat?" Sorhab asked. He didn't like the fact that the newcomer was staring at Sophie so much; Sorhab came up with an idea.

"Would you like to stay until tomorrow night? That's the day Sophie and I get married!" Sorhab immediately noticed Leviman dropping Sophie's hands as if Sophie's hands had suddenly become vipers. What Sorhab didn't notice was the shadow that crossed Leviman's face.

"You're getting married. Congratulations." Leviman said. Throughout dinner, he said nothing. He apologized to Sorhab for missing the tour he was offered, because he was tiered. Soraya led him towards his room while Leviman's companions were going the opposite way with Sorhab.

Sophie was tired. More like stun really, but she wasn't going to admit that. First, the mysterious stranger and then Sorhab's sudden announcement left her mind spinning in many directions. She couldn't believe her luck. She was going to get married to someone she barely knew. She took off the first layer of her dress, the actural dress its self (a/n: you know how underneath there's petticoats and ECT.)

"Do you need help?" a voice said as it came from the darkness.

"Whose there?" Sophie asked. She didn't like people sneaking around her. She faintly remembered something bad had happened when someone _did _sneaked up on her.

"Oh, someone who went through a lot of trouble to find you, Sophie Hatter" As the person stood up and stepped out of the shadows, Sophie could clearly see his face. It almost seemed like a dream to Sophie. The man who was in her dreams was standing right in front of her!

"Get out before I call Sorhab!" she said with the little energy she had left.

"Go ahead and call him," Howl said as he stepped closer to Sophie.

He gently pulled Sophie closer to him, putting an arm on her back. "Sophie" he murmured before kissing her passionately. Sophie felt her heart pound crazily. Her love for him made him kiss him back. A little voice in the back of her mind woke up when Howl deepened his kiss. The little voice inside her head started going off, asking her why she was kissing this stranger. Suddenly, Howl pulled away from her. : Now do you remember who I am Sophie Hatter?" his eyes searching hers. Sophie tried to remember who he was. Then..

"You are the person who stole my memories! I think" Sophie said. As soon as she found Howl's finger under her chin, she forgot what she was going to say.

"And since when do you kiss someone who had 'stolen' your memories like that?" Howl asked, faintly amused.

"I don't care what you think! You're just a stranger! And after today, I'll marry Sorhab!" But she quickly saw how fast Howl's face looked when she said this.

"Do you really want to marry that idiot?" Howl asked. He couldn't help but worry. Just how many memories had Sophie lost of him?

"Fine" Howl suddenly left Sophie's side. He walked to the door, and was about to leave before he said

"May you have a happy life with Sorhab." As he said this, Sophie thought she saw a tear running down the left side of Howl's face, before he closed the door softly.

"Wait!" If the barrier around this castle prevents people with magic to enter, how did Howl and Calcifer enter?" Justin asked as he took off his boots. After an astounding tour, Sorhab showed Justin and Markl their room. But not before Sorhab bragged about his marriage to Sophie. What he didn't notice was the fact that Markl keep making metal notes, while a stun Justin just looked at things without actually seeing them.

"You looked really stupid, turnip head," Markl said as he climbed onto bed, ignoring Justin's question.

"Not as bad as you, who didn't notice his mouth was open for a long time after Sorhab announced the marriage. You didn't even feel when I hit you!"

"Oh, I thought it was Calcifer playing a prank on me" Markl said, rather confused.

"Speaking of Calcifer, where is he?" Justin said.

"Right here!" Markl said, pointing to a button. After a moment, the button opened its eyes and mouth and said "Yow!"

"The only way Howl and Calcifer could enter unnoticed, is to change their appearances. And because the barrier surrounding this place was made in a hurry, the "lord' didn't notice what a sloppy job he did. This allowed Calcifer to go unnoticed as a button. But then again, no one ever pays much attention to a button!" Markl said taking off his coat, which had the button, that Calcifer was in.

"Well, I would have been something else, except Howl.." Calcifer stopped. The sudden opening of a door made Markl and Justin look up.

"How is Sophie? Is she okay? I don't think she remembers us because…"

"She doesn't remember any of you, not even me," Howl said as he sat down on what would be his bed for the night. "Sorhab erased us from her memory, and then he's going to marry her tomorrow!" Howl said as he slammed his fist on the bed.

"Then we have to stop him!" Markl said, jumping up.

"We can't". What are you thinking Markl? We will try to convince her! It is pointless! She does not remember any of us! We leave in the morning, and that's final!" Howl said as he saw Justin open his mouth. "Good night to all of you!" he said before he laid down on the led, his back to the little trio.

'I wonder what happened between him and Sophie' Justin thought while looking at Howl. 'How much suffering did Sophie endure?' was Justin's last thought before he went to sleep.

"Why in a sudden hurry? Please just stay long enough for the ceremony! I expect many people will be blocking the road because…"

"I thank you for your kindness, but we are quite in a hurry to reach our destination" Howl said, while looking down at Markl. "And as a way of thanks….Ravi?" he said, elbowing Justin.

'Ravi? What a ridiculous name Howl thought of' Justin thought as he bowed to Sorhab.

"My companion Leviman wishes to give your lucky bride a gift" he said as he presented Sorhab a box.

"Thank you, and may you travel safely!" Sorhab said as he watched the travelers walk away.

Okay my readers tell me what you think. Thank you again for reading it, and being so patient!"

Lady moon dragon


	11. chp 11: Sophie remebers somethimg

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for long update, my Internet was cut.  And I had

and I have been upset over the end of full metal alchemist!  Sobbing uncontrollably If you know what the anime full metal alchemist is, tell me your favorite character and why! Remember, review and I will update faster!

Chapter 11: Sophie remember something

"You should have done something Master Howl" Markl said as Howl walked in front of everybody.

"I'm sure he has his own reasons why he didn't save Sophie, thus becoming the coward he still is," Justin said. He had his eyes closed, so he did not see when Howl stopped, making Justin run into him.

"Look Turnip, I…" Howl quickly looked down, at his left hand. It started emitting a line pointing back at the castle they had left. (They could barley see it now)

"Turn it off! People are coming!" Justin said as a caravan made out of luxurious cars and well dressed people passed them.

"Guess he really wants the whole world to witness his wedding," Markl said with such disgust that Howl and Justin stared at Markl. "But unlike Master Howl, I'm not going to give up so easily!"

"Markl, I don't think we have any choice…" Howl said as he walked over to Markl. He stopped when Markl turned around and Howl saw a film of tears in his eyes.

"Ever since Sophie came to us, I felt like I was a part of a family. I am not going to let that creep Sorhab tear that apart!

"Of course not Markl. We are not going to give Sophie to him so easily without a fight for her!

Sophie was nervous and afraid. She had woken early, only to find that the mysterious wizard Howl gone, and many fine lords and ladies arriving in their best finery.

'I wonder if it's too late to call off the wedding' she thought as she watched another caravan arrive. (A/n: probably yes dear Sophie) A knock on her door drew her away from the window.

"Good morning my lady," Soraya said as she entered carrying a tray and a packet. "Stop standing around and get dressed! So many people want to meet you! In addition, those weirdoes have left. Yes, they wanted me to give you this," she said as she handed Sophie a white box. As Soraya left, she paused, "Don't forget to drink your orange juice!"

'Dam, why didn't what's his name take Sophie with him?' Soraya said. She was sick of taking care of Sophie. In addition, to top it all off, all the visitors insisted seeing Sorhab' beautiful bride.

Sophie ate a few bites before drinking the rest of the orange juice, her mind flooded with a thousand thoughts. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to meet the guests. Sorhab was nowhere in sight, as she latter found out, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Sophie could not quite this. The wedding was to be held this afternoon… why would it bring bad luck if she saw Sorhab? However, Sophie was secretly relieved. It meant not facing Sorhab and sees his love for her in his eyes, even though she could not return them.

Sophie quickly became tiered. There were too many people invited! In addition, each time she meet someone, her fear seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Therefore, when Soraya drew her away, a huge mountain of doubt and fear was inside of her. Wanting time alone, she shooed Soraya away, who gave her a dirty look in exchange. She stared at the beautiful white dress laid out in the bed with a worried face, as if the dress would become alive and eat her. She quickly put it on, hopping that it would take away these regrets. She was about to leave, when she remembered the white box Soraya had brought with her somewhat breakfast many hours ago. Walking over to the bed, she opened the box. Inside the box was a blue pendent on a thing gold chain. The pendent drew Sophie, and as she, picked it up and image flooded her mind. The wizard Howl was standing in a doorway, asking if she liked her new room. Then the image faded.

"Lady Sophie, are you ready? Master Sorhab is waiting for you" Soraya came in; making Sophie hid the necklace in her hand by putting it behind her back.

"Um yeah," although Sophie personally thought that she would do anything to prevent it. All too soon, she was walking down the steps, 'going to my doom' Sophie thought. They stopped in front of a huge set of wooden doors. Slowly the giant doors opened inward revealing the huge crowd inside, all standing up, waiting for her.

'I guess its too late for anyone to rescue me' she thought as she joined Sorhab at the alter.

"You are wrong, never give up hope," a voice said inside her head. Sophie turned around, but everyone was quite.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in marriage. If anybody objects speak now, or forever hold your peace. After a couple of minutes, no one spoke. The minstrel was on his way, when somebody said in the audience, "I object!" As he said this, Markl stood up. As he walked towards Sophie, a blast of blue light filled the first half of the room. As a loud explosion blasted the two huge, doors open, showering the lords and ladies with millions of little debris.

"I also object!" Howl said, as he walked forwards and stopped behind Markl. "Sophie, I am not going to give you up so easily!"

"You have the nerve to interrupt my wedding.." Sorhab said. However, he was interrupted as Sophie put a hand on his arm. While the minstrel was talking, memories went through Sophie's head: when she first meet the witch of the waste, when Turnip head lead her to Howl's castle.

"I know you from a long time ago, don't I?" Sophie said as she left Sorhab's side. For some reason, she felt drawn to him.

"Did you really forget me that easily Sophie?" he asked her.

"I remember you, but I'm not quite sure about my feelings for you," Sophie said. She felt guilty, because her heart wanted to remember.

"It's okay if you don't remember, but I will help you remember, even if it takes forever," Howl said as he hugged her.

"Howl, hand her over!" Sorhab said, as he walked down the steps.

"Sophie has been kept a prisoner for too long!" Howl said as he put Sophie behind him.

"That's ironic for you to say Howl! How long did you use Sophie for?" Sorhab said as he threw a magic attack at Howl, who quickly reflected it

" I didn't use Sophie," he said as a huge dragon suddenly attacked Sorhab.

"Run!" Markl said, making both Sophie and Howl jump before running.

"Don't let them get away!" Sophie heard Sorhab say. Guards suddenly appeared before them.

"Sophie, stay back" Howl said as he protectively put Sophie behind him. He was going for a sword as the guards ran towards him, when al four fell at Howl's feet, stunned. Turnip stood over the guards, smiling.

"You didn't think I was going to leave all the fun to you Howl, did you?" Turnip asked

"Turnip," Howl murmured as he reflected an attack from Sorhab without turning around to look at him.

"Sorhab, I can see why Madam Suliman…." But the rest of the words died at his lips when he saw Sophie. She looked pale and seemed to be in pain.

"Sophie!" When Sorhab tried to get closer to Sophie, he found a sword pointed at him, Markl at the other end, while Howl ran towards Sophie.

"Stay away from Sophie! Why are you acting so surprised? Wasn't you who poisoned her?" Turnip said. At the corner of his eye, he saw the maiden from yesterday run towards Sophie, while Howl was arguing with Sorhab. All of a sudden, a silver object flashed in front of Sophie.

"Sophie!" Turnip yelled as he ran towards Sophie. He did not have to worry about Soraya, because Sorhab was striding towards her in a menacingly way. But Turnip stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw what happened. Howl was in the floor, bleeding. He had taken the stabbing for Sophie.

"Howl!" Sophie yelled as she tired to get close to Howl. However, Sorhab pushed her out of the way. Sophie was not going to get so easily pushed around though. Pushing past Sorhab, she kneeled at Howl's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, feeling tears come from her eyes.

"As long as you're safe, I'm okay" Howl said, smiling weakly at her.

"Why did you do that? Jump in front of the dagger for me?" she asked as she put his head on her lap.

"Because I could never forgive myself if you got hurt before my eyes. And because I love you," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Howl, open your eyes!" She yelled, the tears falling now. All of a sudden, Turnip was standing right besides her. Without saying a word, he picked up Howl, struggling a little bit.

"Let's leave while the maid's being yelled at," he murmured to her. ' I am glad she's okay, but what are we going to do about Howl?' Turnip thought. The minute he looked up, he saw Markl beckoning to them from behind a secret passage. Turnip nudge to Sophie, and they quickly walked over. Luckily, Sorhab was too busy yelling at Soraya to notice their departure. All of a sudden, someone in the audience yelled, "The bride's leaving!"

"Go!" Sophie was pushed again, this time into a dark tunnel. The only light source came from the open door, which was gone the minute Markl shut the door behind Turnip.

"Quicken your step, Sophie and Markl," Turnip gasped. "We can't dawdle in here for long."

"What about Master Howl?" Markl asked.

"Right here. Nevertheless, Markl, you sure this place is safe? I mean, does that idiot Sorhab know about this plac?."

"He doesn't know" Calcifer said. Everyone jumped at hearing him. He had been quiet.

"And besides," he added. "I have magic. Turnip, watch how you carry Howl."

"I want to see you try," Turnip murmured.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Calcifer said. He pretended not to hear Turnip.

"I'm okay," She gasped. She could feel the poison within her body again, bringing pain as well. All of a sudden, the floor gave away.

"Calcifer..how?"

"A long time ago, you gave me something of yours. Only a little is left, but I will carry you until we are out of here. The only one I am worried about is Howl. He would die for you."

"Don't say things like that." Turnip said as they continued to walk into the dark tunnel, Sophie wondering what would happen to all of them.

Thank you my readers for being so patient! I promise on my fma collection to I will update faster. Remember, review to make me happy! Tell me what needs to be changed and so on.

Lady moon dragon


End file.
